


Уровень шума

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, Incest, Loud Sex, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Все знали что, Данте и Ви встречаются, но, серьёзно, им следовало бы быть поскромнее!
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	Уровень шума

**Author's Note:**

> Соблюдайте тишину

Весна — это время любви и обострения у психов, и ничего из этого не было чуждо легендарному охотнику на демонов, как оказалось. Конечно же его можно понять, ведь влюбиться может всякий, и выражать распирающие грудь чувства можно — даже нужно, — но почему же так бесстыдно?!

Не поймите его неправильно, Неро был очень толерантным человеком, и его вовсе не смущала нетрадиционная сексуальная ориентация своего знакомого — пусть любит кого хочет, даже если это малознакомый загадочный чернокнижник с целым ворохом ручных демонов — Неро вовсе не против! Только пусть чуточку потише. Хотя бы в тот момент, когда он находится в холле агентства прямо под темпераментной парочкой и слышит всё.

Охотник натягивает капюшон на лицо — пытается спрятаться от срама грязных шлепков тел друг об друга, громких срывающихся на крик сиплых стонов и различимых для него непристойных комплиментов. Сконцентрироваться на чём-то ином, потому что иных звуков в офисе просто нет: Леди ещё пять минут назад вышла со словами: «Да пошли они к чёрту!» на улицу, за ней — Триш, а Моррисон и вовсе предпочёл ожидать в машине. Он пытается зажать уши руками, но вспоминает, что одной руки-то больше нет.

Сверху раздался особенно громкий стон и опасный скрип кровати, и Неро понял, что определённо никогда не хотел бы слышать, как его кумир занимается сексом. А ещё — с завистью — подумал, что Кирие так, как Ви, никогда не… Вообще, стоило прямо сейчас убраться отсюда поскорее (честно говоря, стоило это сделать ещё очень давно), но Неро просто было по-человечески обидно, что пока эти двое развлекаются, оторвавший его руку демон собирается уничтожить мир!

— Ви, можешь хотя бы чуть потише?! — кричит парень намеренно громко, чтобы переорать виновника шума, а уже тише, для себя, недовольно шепчет. — Ебанный старик, пошевеливайся — уже пора идти…

Толчки (господи ты мой блядский — он различал отдельные толчки) прекратились, и Неро перевёл дух. Отчего-то у него было такое стойкое ощущение, что он подслушивает собственных родителей, а он совершенно точно не хотел никого подслушивать, и вообще не подслушивал, это всё ненасытные голубки!

Спокойный, ровный голос Ви с едва сбившимся дыханием был для охотника ошеломляющим сюрпризом:

— Я молчу, Неро, — как ведро холодной воды на голову.

А кто же тогда?.. О, нет — парень знал ответ, хотя определённо не хотел этого! Разбираться в таких тонкостях личной жизни Данте уж точно ему не надо! Нужно срочно отсюда убраться и вычеркнуть этот момент из своей жизни, как не стоящий запоминания.

Шлепки возобновились и охотник вскочил со своего места.

Только голос Данте, сиплый, сбитый к чертям, постоянно обрывающийся от нехватки воздуха, он не забудет никогда:

— Па-ацан!.. Это м-м-мой… дом, н-не нра-Авится — п-про-ва-Аливай! — лишние, совершенно неуместные картины полезли в точно воспалённую голову, и Неро постыдно ретировался.


End file.
